


Getaway (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Will I ever see you again?</i>  Or: <i>Benny Lafitte, a gentleman and a scholar.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> Made for [](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/) in the VividCon 2013 Auction! Thanks to sisabet for coming up with the idea and introducing me to the joys and wonders of vampirates (especially the ones that suffer the utter misfortune of being in love with Dean Winchester), and to [](http://luminosity.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://luminosity.dreamwidth.org/)**luminosity** for helping hook us up with the perfect song. Dean is keeping that door open, y'all!

**Song:** "Getaway" by Dr. John  
 **Source:** Supernatural

 _Will I ever see you again?_ Or: _Benny Lafitte, a gentleman and a scholar._

 **Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/getaway_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Made for [](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/) in the VividCon 2013 Auction! Thanks to sisabet for coming up with the idea and introducing me to the joys and wonders of vampirates (especially the ones that suffer the utter misfortune of being in love with Dean Winchester), and to [](http://luminosity.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**luminosity**](http://luminosity.dreamwidth.org/) for helping hook us up with the perfect song. Dean is keeping that door open, y'all!

All comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
